Just You and I
by kuronekozawa
Summary: Saat perang dunia Shinobi berlangsung,Naruto menghilang tanpa meninggalakan jejak telah perang berakhir,pihak yang menang yaitu pihak shinobi,mencoba mencari reka hanya menemukan secarik surat bernoda darah yang ditulis Naruto untuk Sasuke...apakah isi dari surat itu?
1. Chapter 2

JUST YOU AND I

CHAPTER 2

This story maybe belong to me,but Naruto belong to Mamashi Kishimoto

Pair:SasuNaru

Genre:Romance,Hurt/Comfort

WARNING:yaoi,ejaan yang salah,dan masih banyak lagi.

Just You and I

**Tahun 1820**

**London,Inggris**

"Oe..Oe..OOEE…!"terdengar suara tangisan bayi di seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut.

Didalam kamar rumah sakit tersebut suara tangisan bayi laki-laki yang berada di gendongan seorang perempuan berambut tersebut tersenyum bahagia melihat bayi laki-lakinya walaupun mukanya terlihat -tiba pintu pun terbuka,dan menunjukkan sosok lelaki dewasa berambut pirang cerah dan seorang anak kecil berambut merah dengan ekspresi senang

"Kushina…!"Lelaki berambut cerah itu langsung memeluk wanita berambut merah dengan bahagia.

"Syukurlah..syukurlah…!Kau tidak apa-apakan,Kushi-chan?Bagaimana dengan anak lelaki kita?"tanyanya dengan wajah ketakutan.

Lelaki yang bernama Namikaze Minato ini sangat tegang ketika mendengar ketuban istrinya telah pecah dan langsung dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit terdekat,padahal dia masih berada di mungkin,dia menuju ke sana sambil menjemput anaknya yang paling besar,Namikaze Kyuubi yang berumur 5 tahun dari sekolahnya.

"Minato,kau terlalu dan bayi kita baik-baik dia,sungguh anak yang imut…"Kata Kushina sambil memperlihatkan anak mereka berdua di suami pun tersenyum melihat putranya yang baru lahir.

Bayi laki-laki tersebut memiliki mata birunya,hidung mancung,muka yang imut dan pipi yang memiliki 3 goresan di setiap pipinya seperti kumis kucing,sama seperti anaknya mirip seperti diriku, Kyuubi sangatlah mirip dengan istrinya,Kushina.

Kyuubi yang penasaran dengan rupa adiknya,langusng menuju tempat tidur ibunya."Ibu,aku ingin lihat adikku!bolehkan?"Tanyanya dengan raut muka yang imut.

"Tentu saja boleh, dan lihat adikmu ini.."Kata Kushina sambil member isyarat agar anak laki-laki tertuanya mendekat.

"Whoaa…dia imut,Bu..!"katanya dengan muka terpesona.

"Tentu saja..!dia kan anak ibu juga.."Balas Kushina sambil member senyum percaya diri.

"chk..kau terlalu percaya diri,Ibu!padahal kan kamu sudah tua,seperti Nenek Tsunade!"katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"APA KAU BILANG,KYUUBI!AKU TIDAK TUA!AKU BARU BERUMUR 30 TAHUN,KAU ANAK NAKAL!"dan dimulailah perkelahian antara ibu dan anak.

Minato hanya bisa terdiam dan agak cemas terhadap Kushina.'Diakan baru melahirka,aku takut dia akan pingsan',pikirnya."Kalian berdua berhentilah beradu mulut!Kushi-chan,kamu harus istirahat..dan kamu Kyuubi,jagalah adikmu dan jangan sampai dia terbagun."Kata Minato dengan tegas.

"Baiklah,Ayah!"jawab Kyuubi secara langsung.

"Minato,apa kau sudah berpikir akan memberi bayi kita nama?",Tanya Kushina kepada sang terdiam sebentar sebelum bisa menjawab,"Naruto…kita akan memberinya nama Naruto."sambil memandang putranya yang sedang tertidur.

"Naruto ya?Nah, datang di keluarga kami…."Kata Kushina diiringi senyuman bahagia dari sang suami dan putranya.

TO BE CONTINOUED

Nah,ini adalah kelanjutan dari chapter maaf saya belum mencantumkan pair dan warning di chap kasih bagi yang sudah mereview cerita saya uyang belum terlalu bagus ini,juga mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat ejaan maupun kata-kata yang belum terlalu benar.

Tertanda,

KuroNekozawa

The Dark Clown Prince

Balasan Review:

: ya,ini adalah yaoi,walaupun belum ada pair utamanya

Cah Wadon: ini sudah dilanjutkan ditunggu lagi chap-chap selanjutnya ya…

Banana Trap : Terimakasih atas bersyukur ada yang mau memberitahu saya ini.

Sora asagi: ini SasuNaru,sebenarnya sih saya suka dua pair saja saya sudah merencanakan cerita ini dengan pair SasuNaru.

Dan yang reviewnya belum terbalas,mohon maaf karena saya tidak memiliki cukup waktu dan saya masih memiliki banyak tugas ne.


	2. Chapter 1

JUST YOU AND I

Author:KuroNekozawa

Rated:T

Warning:Gomen kalau banyak typo maklum author baru disini,bahasa yang masih berantakan,tokoh OOC,dan lain-lain

This story maybe belong to me but the original story is Mamashi Kishimoto's

Saat ini,

Di tempat ini,

Aku hanya mengingat semua kenangan kita

Walaupun banyak diantaranya kita selalu bertengkar

Kau tahu?

Aku hanya menyayangimu dan mencintaimu selalu

Walaupun kau tidak mungkin menyadarinya

Hehehe….

Saat ini,waktuku hanya tersisa sedikit

Dan aku pun akan pergi dari dunia ini

Kau tahu Sasuke?Walaupun sekarang kita akan berpisah,aku akan terus memperhatikanmu dari sana.

Surat ini kutujukan bukan untuk menyampaikan rasa cintaku padamu,

Aku tidak butuh kau membalas perasaanku,simpati atau rasa kasihan

Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku mencintaimu…

Maafkan aku,Sasuke…

Karena aku meninggalkanmu saat ini

Saat ini aku pergi,tapi aku akan kembali lagi padamu

Disaat yang tepat,dimana kita bias bersama

In there,the place and time is just for you and I

From your fans and friends

Wkwkwk…itu prolognya saja…

Lanjutannya harap ditunggu ya,minna

From KuroNekozawa

The Dark Clown Prince


End file.
